tankcombatfandomcom-20200213-history
Modules
Modules are the primary parts of each tank. Upgrade modules to strengthen the combat power. Acquisition Weapons can be obtained via Item Shop, Mileage Shop or Black Market, using in-game currency GP (Game Points), MP (Mileage Points) or real-money Cash (term vary on each servers). They can also be obtained by picking up from the ground during gameplay, either already left there by mapmakers, voluntary dropped by other players or from dead players (except for the VVIP weapons and Noble Gold weapons). In Mutation Mode and Zombie Mode, weapons can also be obtained from supply crates. Finally, weapons can be obtained for free by earning Reward Crates (Z.M) or evolving the Soul Stone (M.M). Modules category Barrel= Modules_Barrel.png|Barrel Submodule_01.jpg|Improved optics Submodule_02.jpg|Calibrated shells Submodule_21.png|Damage amplifier Submodule_04.jpg|Enhanced gun laying drive Submodule_05.jpg|Refined gun |-| Turret= Modules_Turret.png|Turret Submodule_19.jpg|Advanced detector Submodule_07.jpg|Booster delivery system Submodule_08.jpg||Improved turret Submodule_09.jpg||Improved ballistic |-| Armor= Modules_Body.png|Armor Submodule_10.jpg|Titanium alloy Submodule_09.jpg|Displacement emitter Submodule 11.jpg|Damage reduction Submodule_13.jpg|Rebound Submodule_20.png|Composite armor Submodule_11.jpg|Defense system Submodule_12.jpg|Reactive power cells |-| Engine= Modules_Engine.png|Engine Submodule_14.jpg|Engine accelerator Submodule_15.jpg|Turbine engine Submodule_16.jpg|Close combat master Submodule_08.jpg|Stabilized turret Submodule_15.jpg|Break through |-| Track= Modules_Track.png|Track Submodule_16.jpg|Improved control Submodule_18.jpg|Reverse speed Submodule_10.jpg|Improved assembly Submodule_17.jpg|Vertical stabilizer Submodule_06.jpg|Barrel stabilizer *Weapons in Tank Combat are divided into 4 categories: Rifles, SMGs, Shotguns, Sniper Rifles, Machine Guns, Handguns/Sidearms, Melee and Throwable/Thrown. Players can buy Ammo Mag to increase total ammo for each type of weapons or buy VIP weapons to adding more bullets for magazines. *Each player can carry one Primary weapon (Rifle, SMG, Shotgun, Sniper Rifle, and Machine Gun), one Secondary weapon (Any Handgun, Dual Double Barrel or MAC-10), one Melee (The default Knife/Wood Hammer or any other Melee weapons) and up to three Thrown weapons. Players have two bags (one in CF Japan) to store weapons to bring into the game, and they can buy additional bags (Ranging from 3 to 7) to bring even more weapons to choose. *Players can own weapons up to 7 times (Same with current maximum bags available), and they won't be able to purchase any more after this. The Black Market prizes, if won, will display "Item adding failed" to indicate that players have reached its limit. In some rare case, certain weapons don't have this restriction. Booster Usage *After weapons are used in the game (Except in Mutation Mode), weapons will start to wear out and decrease accuracy; players can repair them by spending GP earned after each match. Heavily damaged weapons are often hard to control as the crosshairs will become very large, making aiming difficult, in addition to a high kickback that makes spraying hard to control. Damaged weapons, when sold, will earn less GP because the amount of GP needed to repair it will be deduced from the payout. Some special weapons from Reward Crates won't wear out, same as the event prizes given to players by publishers on occasion. Melee weapons never wear out though some may feature damage bar, but they will always be at 100%. *Only GP weapons bought from Item Shop can be sold back for GP (except CF China). Cash weapons can only be rented temporarily so they can't be sold, but they can be deleted. Players also have the option to renew the renting time in their Storage (trying to buy it again will add a second gun into players' storage instead). Main Prize Weapons won from Black Market are permanent and cannot be sold back; this was likely done to prevent account vandalism should players share their account with other friends. Temporary weapons won from Black Market sometimes won't have the renew option - they are categorized as "Black Market Weapons" to prevent duplicating.